Happy Family Day Out
by clairealuna
Summary: Just one day for Family!


So,new story! And this just one shot!

* * *

26 year old Bella Cullen woke up at 8am on a saturday morning, not because she wanted to, because she had to. Her 5 year old twins decided it was 'get up' time.

"Mommy" Quinn whispered.

"Hey baby, where's your brother?" She whispered getting out of bed quietly, as to not disturbed her husband of 6 years, Edward.

"He's playing with his cars but I was hungry mommy"

"Ok let's go get you some breakfast shall we?" Bella giggled as her daughter eagerly nodded. "Come on Kevin" she said through his bedroom door.

Once downstairs Bella made the children their breakfast and put cartoons on for them. She sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, sounding worried. He got that from his father.

"Nothing sweetie, just a bit tired" she smiled at him.

Once the children had finished their breakfast, Bella rinsed and put their empty bowls into the dishwasher. As she walked into the family room Quinn spoke.

"Mommy, can we go wake daddy?"

"Ok then, but nicely ok?" Both children nodded quickly before walking upstairs to their parents room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They shouted jumping on the bed. Bella walked in shaking her head trying not to laugh as Edward groaned.

"Guys, I said nicely" Edward opened one eye and saw her smirking at him. She walked into the bathroom.

"Daddy are you awake yet?" Quinn asked him sweetly.

"Yes princess, how can I not be?" She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy" she said hugging him. Quinn was a real daddy's girl.

"Daddy loves you too princess" he said kissing her then sitting up in bed. "Hey bud, what you doing over there?" Edward asked his 5 year old son, who was standing outside their ensuit bathroom door.

"I'm waiting for mommy to finish" he said looking at the door again. "I'm protecting her like you told me too"

"I think she'll be ok bud, come and give daddy a hug" he said opening his arms. Kevin ran up to him and climbed on the bed. Both children snuggled up to their father. Bella came out of the bathroom and smiled. "What?" Edward asked.

"That looks so adorable" she smiled adoringly at her family.

"Mommy, come and have a family hug with us" Bella said getting up and pulling her over. Bella sat next to Edward and pulled Quinn next to her. Edward kissed her softly on the lips and smiled at her.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you too baby" he smiled. "And hows baby Cullen doing today momma?" Edward asked her.

"Well, baby Cullen has been doing somersaults since about 6am" she yawned. "Come on beautiful, let's get you dressed" she said to her daughter, lifting her up.

"Woah!" Edward shouted, standing up and grabbing Quinn.

"Edward, what the..."

"Babe, she's too heavy for you to carry when your pregnant" Bella rolled her eyes and took Kevin's hand.

"Come on baby, let's get dressed" she walked out.

"Bells,come on babe I'm only looking out for you" Edward said following behind her too Kevin's room.

"Will you just go and get Quinn dressed please!" She snapped. 'Damn hormones' she thought. She felt really guilty when Edward left the room, she hated snapping at him.

After getting Kevin dressed in some khaki shorts and a t-shirt she let him get some cars out. She walked to Quinn's room and watched Edward interact with his daughter.

"There you go princess, all beautiful" he said kissing her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her favourtie colour. He turned around and saw Bella stood there. He opened his arms out for her to walk into.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his chest. He squeezed her even tighter, being careful of her growing bump though.

"It's ok babe" he kissed the top of her head before she pulled back. She reached up and kissed his lips before walking out of Quinn's room and down the stairs. "Come on princess, let's go" he said holding out his hand for her to take. He walked down the stairs not realising Kevin was still playing.

"Where's Kevin?" Bella panicked as her husband walked into the family room.

"I thought you had him?"

"I left him upstairs playing, I thought you were going to bring him down?" Just as Bella said that she heard Kevin cry. She stood up and ran upstairs. "Baby? Oh Gosh Kevin come here" she said hugging him. "What happened baby?"

"I hurt my finger mommy" he sobbed. Bella kissed his finger.

"Is that better?" He nodded. "Shall we ask daddy if we can go to the park today?"

"Yeah!" Kevin shouted. Bella giggled.

"Come on then buster." She said taking his hand. When they reached the bottom Edward came over.

"Are you ok bud?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, I hurt my finger but mommy made it all better, please can we go to the park today daddy?" He asked politely.

"If you want to, go and get your sister and we will go" Kevin ran to the family room to get Quinn. "Are you ok?" He asked his wife who looked pale.

"I'm fine babe, just tired and it's your fault" she smirked.

"Why?"

"If you didn't get me pregnant I wouldn't have been awake since 6am would I?"

"Hey, it took both of us you know?"

"I'm kidding babe" she said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Ewww! Mommy stop kissing daddy!" she heard Kevin shout. Bella pulled back and Edward smirked. Bella ran up to Kevin and started tickling him. "Mommy, stop" he giggled. Bella stopped and went to put her shoes on.

Once everyone was ready the Cullen family left the house. They decided to walk to the park as it was a nice day. Edward and Bella walked with their hands interwined together while the children ran ahead.

"Stop at the road!" Bella shouted. Edward looked at her. "What?"

"Babe, they know not to cross the street" he chuckled.

"Well sorry for protecting them you do it all the time" she sulked.

"Babe, I was only saying..." Edward started but was cut off.

"I know but so was I" she said before dropping his hand and walking up to their children. She took both their hands and crossed over the street to the park. The children ran to the playground and up to the swings. Edward ran up behind Bella and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"I know" she said smirking, she saw his face drop at her not saying it back. "I love you too babe" she kissed him and went up to their children.

"Mommy push me!" Kevin shouted.

"Excuse me?" She said to her son. "Kevin Anthony Cullen where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Mommy please will you push me?"

"That's better, and yes Kevin I will" Bella stood behind the swing and started to push it. Edward went behind Quinn and did the same.

"Do you want me to push him babe?" Edward asked seeing how tired she looked.

"No! I want mommy to push me!" Kevin whined hearing what his father said. Kevin was a mommy's boy and always wanted to be with her.

"Kevin, mommy is tired ok? So if she can't push you don't whine" Edward scolded his son. Kevin started sulking.

"Edward it's ok, I'm fine" Bella smiled seeing her son smile as well.

After playing on the swings the children went on the slide, sea-saw and climbing frame before saying they wanted an ice-cream. Edward went to get them whilst Bella sat under a tree watching the children. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at her children.

"Kevin, where's Quinn?" She panicked at not seeing her daughter.

"She wanted daddy so she went to find him" Bella shot up.

"Baby, which way did she go?" Kevin pointed in that direction and Bella ran. "Quinn?Quinn,where are you? Quinn?" She shouted as Quinn walked from round a corner. "Oh My Gosh, Quinn don't you ever do that agin ok?" Bella shouted picking her daughter up and hugging her.

"I'm sorry mommy" she sobbed starting to cry.

"Sweetie don't cry mommy's not mad ok? She was just worried"

"Im sorry mommy" Bella walked back to were she was sat to see Kevin sat down and Edward walking over to them. Quinn was still sobbing in her mommy's arms.

"What happened?" Edward asked as Quinn walked up to him and he picked her up.

"She went looking for you and thought I was mad" Bella explained.

"Shhh princess, come on daddy's here, shhh" Edward soothed his daughter as Kevin ate his ice-cream quietly. When Quinn calmed down she sat in Edward's lap eating her ice-cream. Bella felt her eyes getting heavy as she leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. "Bells?" Edward asked his wife.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go home?" He felt her nod her head. "Come on then" he said standing up and helping her up. "Come on Kev."

Kevin stood up and held his mommy's hand while Edward carried Quinn. When they got back to the house Bella sat on the sofa and sighed. Kevin and Quinn ran to their toys as Edward sat beside Bella"Babe are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm just tired" she replied resting her head on her husbands shoulder. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Bella shook her head no.

"I want to stay here with my beautiful family" she stated as she watched her children play.

5 hours later

It was now 7pm and the children were getting ready for bed. Edward said he would put their pyjamas on while Bella had a soak in the tub.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Kevin asked.

"She's having a bath bud, you can go and check on her when your ready for bed ok?" Edward asked knowing that's why he were asking.

"Ok daddy" Kevin smiled. Once he had his pyjamas on he walked into his parents bathroom. "Mommy?" He whispered.

"Hey baby" Bella said looking at him. "Where's daddy?"

"He's getting Quinn ready for bed. Mommy are you sad?" Kevin asked her innocetly.

"No baby, why do you ask?" She asked her son sitting up abit.

"Because you don't play as much as you used to and you keep yelling at daddy" he answered, Edward was stood listening at the doorway.

"Oh baby come here" Bella said, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. Kevin walked up to her and sat on her lap. "Mommy loves playing with you but I can't play as much because of the baby, and I don't mean to yell at daddy ok?"

"Ok, but when the baby comes will you play with me?"

"Everyday baby, I promise" she said kissing his head.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too Kevin" she squeezed him tighter before Edward walked in. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on bud, you can go and play with Quinn for ten minutes before bedtime ok?" Edward told his son.

"Ok daddy" he said jumping off Bella's lap and running to his bedroom.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Edward asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I hate being pregnant, it makes the children upset because I yell at you and I just hate it Edward" she sobbed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, baby it's ok, shhh. Kevin and Quinn are fine, they understand" he rocked her until she calmed down. "Are you ok?" He asked wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put some pyjamas on" she smiled standing up. Bella removed the towel from her body and got into some clean underwear and pyjamas. Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Come on, let's put the kids to bed."

They walked into Kevin's bedroom and told him to put his toys away and told him to get into bed then did the same with Quinn.

"Goodnight princess" Edward said kissing his daughter's head.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight baby" Bella whispered kissing her daughter "I love you"

"Goodnight mommy, I love you" Edward and Bella turned off the light and walked out closing the door behind them. They walked into Kevin's room.

"Goodnight buddy, love you" Edward told his son kissing his head.

"Goodnight daddy, love you" Kevin replied.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Bella said hugging him.

"I love you too mommy and I had funny playing on the swings with you today"

"Mommy had fun playing with you too baby" she said kissing his head before following Edward out of the room and closing the door.

"Are you ready for bed babe?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to yet"

"Hey, I'm coming with you, I'll be happy just holding you while you sleep babe"

"Aww your so sweet Edward" bella kissed him before walking to their bedroom and climbing in bed. Edward stripped off, left only in his boxers before he too climbed in bed.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" he whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too" she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

Edward just lay there stroking her hair and watching her sleep. He loved his family. He had a gorgeous wife, to beautiful children and a baby on the way. He loved his family days out.


End file.
